galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alternatíve
'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alternatíve' Lord Zedd, emperor of all that he sees, arrives at the Moon Palace of Rita Repulsa, where he takes her place and throws her into a space dumpster once again. He then begins to attack the Power Rangers with Pirantishead, a stronger monster than the Rangers are used to fighting. Pirantishead freezes four of the Dinozords and takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Because of this, the Rangers needed to upgrade their Dinozords into more powerful Thunderzords, which can combine to become the Thunder Megazord. After doing so, they defeated Pirantishead and gave Lord Zedd his first defeat. Soon after that, Lord Zedd realizes he needs to destroy the Green Ranger. He does so with a special Green Gem, using it to take away the Green Ranger's powers permanently since he had limited powers after Rita had taken away most of them in Season 1. The Green Gem also powered up the Dark Rangers, but when Tommy smashed it, the Dark Rangers' powers were transferred back to the regular Rangers. Lord Zedd thought he'd already won, but Zordon made a White Ranger to aid the Rangers in battle. The White Ranger turns out to be Tommy. Then the Rangers make some new friends, Rocky, Aisha and Adam. They discover the Rangers' identity, and become allies of them. Gosei Sentai Dairanger 'Power Ranges Mighty Morphin Alternatíve Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Rangers Season 2 Alternatíve (first)' 'Rangers Season 2 Alternatíve (Second)' 'Mighty Morphin Rangers Alternatíve Ranger' Mmpr-red2.jpg|Jason Lee Scott 2 Alternatíve Rocky DeSantos 2 Alternatíve Mmpr-yellow2.jpg|Trini Kwan 2 Alternatíve Aisha Campbell 2 Alternatíve Mmpr-blue2.jpg|Billy Cranston 2 Alternatíve Mmpr-pink2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart 2 Alternatíve Katherine Hillard 2 Alternatíve Mmpr-green2.jpg|Zack Taylor 2 Alternatíve Adam Park 2 Alternatíve Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White 2 Alternatíve 'Mighty Morphin Ranger Form 2 Alternatíve Ranger Form' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin 2 Alternatíve (first)' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin 2 Alternatíve (Second)' 'Mighty Morphin Rangers Names Photos' Jason Lee Scott2.jpg|Jason Lee Scott 2 Alternatíve Rocky DeSantos2.jpg|Rocky DeSantos 2 Alternatíve Trini Kwan2.jpg|Trini Kwan 2 Alternatíve Aisha Campbell2.jpg|Aisha Campbell 2 Alternatíve Billy Cranston2.jpg|Billy Cranston 2 Alternatíve Kimberly Ann Hart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart 2 Alternatíve Katherine Hillard2.jpg|Katherine Hillard 2 Alternatíve Zack Taylor2.jpg|Zack Taylor 2 Alternatíve Adam Park2.jpg|Adam Park 2 Alternatíve Tommy Oliver3.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White 2 Alternatíve 'Allies' * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Bulk and Skull * Ernie * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Appleby * Richie * Curtis * Harvey Garvey 'Villains' * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Scorpia * Finster * Squatt and Baboo * Drak Rangers * Putty Parrollers Z 'Weapons' * Power Cannon * Saba * Power Blaster - (Power Axe, Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance, Power Sword) * Power Bow * Power Daggers * Power Lance * Power Axe * Power Sword * Thunder Slingers * Blade Blaster 'Gear' * Battle Bikes * RadBug * Wrist Communicator * Power Morphers * Power Crystals * Thunder Power Coins * Power Coins 'Megazord Season 2' * Thunder Ultrazord * Mega Tigerzord * White Tigerzord - Warrior Mode * Thunder Megazord 'Zords Season 2' * Torzord * White Tigerzord * Firebird Thunderzord * Griffin Thunderzord * Unicorn Thunderzord * Lion Thunderzord * Red Dragon Thunderzord 'Episodes' 'Season 2: 1994-1995' #'The Mutiny, Part 1' #'The Mutiny, Part 2' #'The Mutiny, Part 3' #'The Wanna-Be Ranger' #'Putty on the Brain' #'Bloom of Doom' #'The Green Dream' #'The Power Stealer' #'The Beetle Invasion' #'Welcome to Venus Island' #'The Song Of Guitardo' #'Green No More, Part 1' #'Green No More, Part 2'. #'Missing Green' #'Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park' #'Beauty and the Beast' #'White Light, Part 1' #'White Light, Part 2' #'Two for One' #'Opposites Attract' #'Zedd's Monster Mash' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 1' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 2' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 3' #'A Monster of Global Proportions' #'Zedd Waves' #'The Power Transfer, Part 1' #'The Power Transfer, Part 2' #'Goldar's Vice-Versa' #'Mirror of Regret' #'When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?' #'Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun' #'Lights, Camera, Action' #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' #'Scavenger Hunt' #'The Great Bookala Escape' #'Forever Friends' #'A Reel Fish Story' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 1' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 2' #'The Wedding, Part 1' #'The Wedding, Part 2' #'The Wedding, Part 3' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 2' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 3' #'Best Man for the Job' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 1' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 2' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 1' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 2' #'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' Category:Mighty Morphin Alternatíve Category:Power rangers Season Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26